Bitten
by unnaturalstories
Summary: When James gets Bitten by a dog And the big time rush gang have no idea where they are. Will James make it out alive and did the dog have rabies?
1. IT ALL HAPPEND

A/N Hey this is my second attempt to write a fan fic (I deleted my first it was horrible). Anyways I hope this one is better. I would really appreciate any tips that anyone has to give me. OK on with the story!

The big time rush boys were sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"MMMM your mom makes the best chocolate pancakes!" Logan said as he took another bite

"Yeah" Carlos and James chirp in. "Oh well thank you boys." Mrs. Knight said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Let's go to the park after breakfast!" Kendall randomly blurted out.

"YAY Park!" Carlos jumped up and yelled. "Why do you want to go to the park?" Logan asked. "I don't know, it's just we haven't been there in a while and I'm bored." Kendall replied. The others just nodded their head. After breakfast the boys were walking to the park. They talked about the new song Gustavo was having them rehears. Then out of the blue Carlos yelled "DOG!" and started running towards it. The other had to follow to make sure he didn't get in trouble. They finally caught up to him to see him petting the dog.

"Umm Carlos I'm not so sure that's a good idea. Logan said. He might have rabies and bite you."

"HAHA a sweet old dog wouldn't bite me." Carlos laughed.

Then the dog started growling and showed its teeth. "Carlos back up slowly." Logan told him.

But Carlos was too scared to even move. The dog started barking rapidly and Carlos fell on his back and that's when it happened. The dog lunged for Carlo but James leaped in front of Carlos and got bit in the arm instead of Carlos. Then the dog went back for seconds and bit him in leg before Kendall could grab the dog's collar and pull him off James.

"James!" Logan yelled as he ran to James' side. "Are you okay did he break the skin." Before he noticed all the blood on James arm and leg. All Logan could do was just stare at James arm and leg. Then Carlos ran over to help James up and he couldn't help notice James wince at the pain in his leg.

Kendall was still holding the dog. He didn't know what to do with it. Just then the dog slipped out of its collar and ran away. Logan finally got up and helped Carlos with James. It was then they finally noticed they were in a forested area and didn't know the way out.

A/N ok, ok. I know it was short and I'm sorry but it looked like a good place to stop. OK so how was it? Was it horrible? So bad u had to stop reading it? Should I never write again? I would love to have reviews. I take criticism well so don't hold back but be a little easy because it's technically my first fan fic. THX for reading! :D


	2. helping james

A/N Sorry I didn't update in a while. My internet was down for like three days. Well anyways here's chapter two! And yes it's longer YAY!

"Umm Logan do u know where we are?" Kendall asked.

"Why are you asking me? Carlos is the one who chased that dog." Logan replied.

"Okay, Carlos do u know where we are?" Kendall asked again.

"Don't ask me, I wasn't paying attention when I was chasing Rolfe." Carlos said

"You named the dog?" James asked with a hint of pain in his voice.

Carlos turned around to face James and couldn't help notice how pale he looked. "Yup I always name animals that I chase." He said with a hint of worry.

Then James let out a loud groan and clutched his leg. "Oh man look at all that blood." Logan said as he walked over to look at James.

"Man that dog sure bit you deep in your leg.' Logan said in a worried tone. "WE better try to stop all that bleeding." He said as he took off his over shirt and wrapped it around James leg. Then he move to look at his arm.

" Hmm your arm doesn't look as bad as your leg, but still pretty bad." Logan explained.

"Here" Carlos said as he handed Logan his shirt. "Wrap it around James arm."

"Thanks." Logan said as he took the shirt and started to wrap it around James arm. He couldn't help notice James flinch at the pain.

"James, you think you can walk." Logan asked the pale boy.

"Umm I think I can." James replied. He tried to stand up but fell in the process.

"Ow maybe not." He said from the ground.

"Carlos, go fine a sturdy branch that James can use as a walking stick." Logan told the little Latino boy.

10 minutes later Carlo came back with the perfect branch. It was the right size, thickness, and it had a kind of handle that would make it easy to grab. He handed it to James. Then James got up and put some of his weight on it and it held.

"Good job Carlos you found a good branch, is that what took you so long?" Kendall asked

"Yeah I wanted to find the best one for James since he saved me." Carlos whispered

"Thanks Carlos." James said as he limped over to give him a hug.

"Okay so how are we going to get out of here?" Kendall asked.

"Do you know which way we ran in?" James asked

"No with all the commotion I lost all sense of direction." James replied.

"I think I remember which way we came in." Carlos told them

"Okay lead the way Carlos!" Logan said cheerily. Happy that they would get out.

Little did they know, they were going in the wrong direction they were going farther into the forest and James was getting worse. He had a headache and his leg felt like it was on fire. His arm didn't feel as bad but it still hurt.

A/N so I said it would be longer right. Well it's not really. I would have made it longer but then my internet died for like 3 days and I still needed to look stuff up. But I really wanted to get up another chapter. So I promise I will have a long chapter for 3 even if my internet dies. OK thx for reading love reviews but I don't have to have them anyways bye!


	3. drowning

A/N hey I'm back and with a longer chapter. Yeah I know I said that the last chapter but this one will I promise be longer. Sorry for the long wait and thx to all my wonderful reviewers u guys are awesome! If you love James angst u need to read Monster, repetition, and blood attoment. Great stories right there! OK on with the story cuz I know you guys want to read it.

About an hour later Logan decided to say something.

"Umm Carlos you sure we are going the right way?" Logan asked.

"Yeah I don't remember it taking us this long to get to you when you caught the dog." Kendall butted in

"Well umm maybe you guys are right, but then again you guys were sprinting and now were walking like snails, because of James." Carlos blabbed.

"Oh I'm sorry; I will try to walk faster." James said and started walking faster.

"No James its ok you don't need to walk any faster." Kendall reassured the tall boy shooting a look at Carlos.

"God Carlos what were you thinking saying that?" Logan whispered angrily.

"I'm sorry I forgot." Carlos muttered angry at himself for saying that.

"H-hey guys c-can we stop for a bit it's getting hard to b-breath."

"James, you ok?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine I just need to sit for a sec." he said out of breath.

They rested for about 10 minutes and then started again after James breathing became normal. But The cane couldn't hold all his weight anymore because he kept putting more and more weight on it as he became weaker and weaker from all the blood loss. Finally the wood just snapped and he fell to the ground.

"James!" The guys yelled as he went down.

"I'm okay." He said from the ground as he slowly got up from the ground with a lot of pain.

But then fell again. "I can't go on any long guys." He said in a tired voice.

"No, James don't give up so easily we will help you." Kendall said in a panicked voice. He ran over to the tall boy and put his arm around his waist and kind of picked him up. But he was to heaver for the one boy so Logan ran over to help.

"Thanks guys." James mumbled

20 minutes later they came upon a lake too big to go around easily but just small enough they could swim if James wasn't in such bad condition. Luckily they found an old row boat just big enough for all of them to fit in. Unfortunately, James wouldn't go anywhere near the water. He was mumbling something about how he was afraid of it. (Just in case you didn't know when you get rabies you get hydrophobia meaning you're afraid of water.) Logan understood right away what was going on while Kendall was still confused. Then Carlos came up behind James and knocked him out with a tree branch. Logan turned around to see what hit James and came face to face with Carlos.

"CARLOS! Logan yelled. What did you do that for?"

"Well we have to get him in the boat somehow so I figured I would be easier if we did it when he was unconscious."

"Carlos that was still a dumb but smart thing you did. One he could wake up with a concussion and two it will be a lot easier getting across the lake without James freaking out." Logan said.

A little while later they were rowing across the lake at a good pace until James woke up. But the boys didn't notice he was waking up they were just determined to get across the lake. But once was fully awake he started flipping out and fell overboard.

"James!" The guys yelled at the water expecting his head to pop up out of the water.

But James was too weak to swim so he just slowly floated downward to the bottom. Kendall and Carlos jumped in after James hopping to find him as the swam frantically. Logan stayed in the boat for two reasons. One he wasn't that good at swimming and two just in case James appeared. Finally after what seemed like hours Carlos found a limp and lifeless James. He called Kendall over to help him with James they swam to shore with him. Logan rowing in the boat as fast he could.

He got there pretty fast and started performing CPR on James after he coughed up tones of dirty lake water James spoke.

"W-what happened?" He asked

The others just looked at each other until Carlos spoke up

"Umm well you freaked out because you were surrounded by water and then fell overboard." He explained.

"Oh well umm sorry for flipping out." He apologized.

"No you don't have to; it was kind of our fault." Logan said

"Umm h-hey guys we have a-a problem." Kendall stuttered with evident fear in his voice.

All the boys looked to where he was pointing and they was a bear!

A/N see told you it would be longer.(hehe) well how did you like it was it good. I know you hear this on almost every fan fic on here but I like review more than my own mother JK. I love my mommy but I still like reviews also. SO REVIW YAY! :D


	4. Cherries

**A/N Hey was up my peeps! Sorry to much coffee. Anyway this Chapter will show u something I wasn't planning on doing until I started writing this chapter. It will happen in another one also. HEHE surprise and if u think u have figured it out review telling me what u think it is. And I'm totally, totally sorry it took forever to get this chapter up. Major writers block I think next time I write a story I will have a few chapter written so It won't take forever. Ok story time! YAY!**

"O my god it's a bear!" Carlos screamed.

"No duh it's a bear captain obvious." Logan said in an annoyed voice.

"What do we do?" Kendall asked as he held onto James.

Just then the bear let out a low growl.

"RUN!" Carlos yelled and got up to run as the rest of them did also

But James and Kendall were slower than the rest because of James needed help. Kendall and James ran as fast as they could around the trees and roots but the bear was faster. He easily passed them and blocked their path. 'Oh crap!' Kendall though. As he James slowly started to back up. The bear had a hungry glare to his eyes as he looked at Kendall.

The bear slowly started to advance towards Kendall with his paw up to swipe at him. Then the bear was face to face with him and started to swing his paw forward. But then Kendall was pushed out of the way to the ground by James. And James took the hit and fell to ground with a thud.

"JAMES!" The three big time rush members yelled. The loud yelling scared the bear away back into the woods. And the boys ran their best friends side. James was bleeding like he could afford to waste it. Which we all know he couldn't.

"James why'd you push me out of the way I would have been fine!" Kendall yelled angrily.

"I didn't want anyone else hurt because of me." He replied with pain in his voice.

Logan slowly lifted James shirt to see three deep gashes that would probably need stitches. He ripped off his shirt and told Carlos to put pressure to James chest. He then started to dig around in his jacket pocked and finally pulled out a mini first aid kit. He opened it and pulled out a small roll of medical tape. He then had Carlos to take off his shirt. Logan then started to rip a square out of the soft fabric. And then taped it to James chest as tight as he could to help stop the bleeding.

"Um why didn't you use your first aid kit before?" Kendall yelled.

"Because all I have left is medical tape, because Carlos used the rest of the stuff playing doctor on everybody at the palm woods." Logan said in an accusing voice.

"Well everybody needed it." Carlos argued back.

"Stupid." Logan said as he hit Carlos.

"Jerk!" Carlos yelled back and hit Logan. They soon started an all out slap war as Kendall tried to stop it.

"GUYS!" James yelled as loud as he could. Witch was not very loud but just hearing his voice they all stopped.

"Sorry." They said in unison.

"Come on we need to keep going, maybe if we're lucky we will find a town near here." Logan said.

Kendall walked over to James and picked him to carry him. He noticed James whimper in pain as he picked him up but pretended not to hear it.

"I can walk." James mumbled

"Oh yeah, bet you can't." Kendall challenged. Witch was a mistake because James took the bet.

"Fine, let me down then." James said and started squirm out of Kendall's grasp.

"No! I was kidding." Kendall quickly lied.

"No you weren't I know when your serious and when you're just kidding." James accused.

"You're not walking." Kendall stated firmly.

"Fine." James mumbled softly as he started to drift off to sleep. Witch probably wasn't good but he needed his energy.

They walked a couple hours until they stopped to check on James wounds and to rest. Kendall's arms were so tired he could barley move them. James wounds didn't look good but didn't look bad either pretty much the same. It was getting late and they were all tired so they decided to set up camp.

Carlos gathered some wood while Logan and Kendall tried to make the best shelter they could. With pine tree branches and a flat side of a rock as their only materials. They used more medical tape to tape branches together and kind of made a lean to on the rock.

A short while later they had a small fire going with the twigs Carlos got and as much lint they could get off their socks to help get the fire started. They all huddled close to an unconscious James to keep warm. It was going to be a long night for them. The nigh actually went by faster than they had planned. They were so tired from the hick that they fell asleep almost immediately. Building the shelter was a waste of time seeing as they never used it.

Carlos was the first to wake up he then woke up Kendall, who woke up Logan, who woke up James. They luckily got an early start for the day. Logan caring James this time. They agreed to take turns for two reasons. 1: they all want to help take care of James. 2: It got tiring holding James all day.

They walked for an hour and half until they came upon a cherry tree. They were soo hungry that they all ran to it and just stared at it drooling and making sure it was real and not a mirage. Carlos was the first to grab a cherry from it and put it in his mouth.

The taste was wonderful it was like the flavor just burst in to his dry, sticky mouth. Filling it with a wonderful sweet liquid that ran down his dry, cracked throat. It was wonderful until he tasted the seed. He quickly spit it out and reached for another one. By this time Logan and Kendall two were grabbing a cherry to taste the wonder taste Carlos did only moments ago.

James sitting on the ground back propped up against the tree where Logan had set him asleep. That is until Carlos woke him up and shoved something in his mouth. James did expect that so his first instinct was to spit it out and right in Carlos' face to.

"Dude, what was that for?" Carlos wined wiping spit off his face.

"Well you could have warned me." James said back.

"Okay fine here." Carlos said handing James a cherry.

"Um I'm not really hungry." James told the short boy.

This caught Logan and Kendall's attention.

"What d you mean you're not hungry?" Logan asked "You haven't eaten since yesterday's breakfast."

"I don't know I'm just not hungry." James simply said back.

"James you have to eat to keep your strength up." Kendall said in a worried tone.

"Please for us." Carlos asked showing James his puppy dog eyes with the lip quiver. He knew James couldn't back down to the puppy face. And he didn't he ate five cherries before saying if he ate another cherry or saw another cherry he would barf. That was good enough for the guys because they let him go back to sleep after that. After they got there filling of cherries they packed some for the rode and went off again.

How was that? Did you like it? Sorry it took so long to update I recently got hooked onto this show called supernatural and its super awesome yeah I know lame. *gets a tomato thrown at her* Any who I also had major writer block and just tonight had an awesome idea and had to type it up so here it is! I hope you liked it. Oh and if any words are missing a U well my U doesn't work sometimes so yeah forgive me. KK see ya later peeps!


	5. saved

Hey to the readers I still have. Since I haven't updated in a while. I'm sooo sorry about that school started and everything and that's also a lame excuse. *cough* I'm really sorry. I promise I will try updating every day or every other day. But this story only has like one more chapter to it so. Anyway I hope you like this chapter it's not my favorite but maybe it will be yours. In the last chapter I know its kind of impossible for Kendall and Logan and Carlos to be caring James but its fan FICTION so I can do what I want when I want. Sorry but my sister pointed that out and I just wanted to say that. u guys know that It doesn't matter anyways so *old grandma* Story time kids.

Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush. I'm not sure if I have to do this or not but I decided to so u cant stop me. Muahahahah! :D

This time Carlos was caring James with some difficult because of the size difference and weight but he was keeping up all the same. James was starting to show signs of getting worse he threw up the cherries a few hours ago and it was getting harder for him to stay awake. The wound on his leg looked like it was starting to get infected. Witch we all know isn't good.

"Hey you guys think we should stop for the night, because it's getting late?" Kendall asked.

"Sure I'm tired also." Carlos piped in.

"I should probably check on James leg and chest also." Logan said.

They all sat down by a big oak tree to rest for a few minute until Carlos and Kendall went out in search for wood and maybe they might find some fresh water. Logan turned to a sleeping James and checked his leg and then his arm. Lastly was his chest witch fortunately the blood flow had stopped a while ago. But James was still deathly pale. They needed to get out of her soon or else only three of them would make it alive. He shook his head violently trying rid that though of his mind. He didn't want to think of that now. James would be ok he just had to be. Without James they wouldn't be Big Time Rush. They wouldn't have his determination to help them through tough times Gustavo would put on them. Or they would never see his hair care products littering his and Kendall's room. He would even miss smelling his cuda man spray for some reason James couldn't live without.

As Logan was thinking that he was munching on a cherry and forgot to spit out the seed. As he swallowed the pit got stuck in his throat he started to choke. All the coughing from Logan woke up James.

"Logan you're not getting sick right?" he asked.

But Logan just kept coughing and pointing at his throat. Then James got it he was choking on a cherry.

"Logan!" James shouted and started the Heimlich maneuver. After a few seconds Logan spit out the seed and slumped to the floor relived. James sat next to him breathing heavily for the few seconds of panic he had.

"Logan you ok?" James asked.

"Y-Yeah I th-think so." He stammered still a little frightened.

"Good." James just whispered with tears forming in his eyes.

"James…. Y-you saved m-my life…..thanks." Logan told James with tears forming in his own eyes.

"I would always do it in a heart heat." James said back. "For all of you guys." He whispered tear falling down his tan cheeks.

"James in these past few days you have saved each of us. Now it's our turn to repay you by getting you out here alive." Logan told James but James had already fallen asleep.

"I promise we will get out of this alive." Logan whispered to no one in particular.

Then at that moment Kendall and Carlos came back with sticks and happy faces. Logan looked up and noticed the beaming smile on Carlos's face. He was so happy to see it he missed that smile. Of course Kendall was smiling to for some weird reason they were happy. Logan couldn't figure out how they could be happy with their best friend dying and there lost in the middle of know where and all.

"Um is there a reason you're so happy?" Logan asked.

"We found fresh drinking water and were pretty sure were close to a town!" Carlos said excitedly.

'Wait what! How do you know?" Logan asked. Now seeing why they were smiling.

"Well were not positive but we thought we heard a car horn, but it was to faint to really know." Kendall explained.

The big smile on Logan's face suddenly dropped. 'They weren't sure? How could they not be sure? Their best friend was dying and they weren't sure!' Logan thought.

"Fine we will rest here for a few moments but keep on moving because we could be close to a town that could help us." Logan told his friends.

"OK!" They both said in unison.

They sat in silence for a few moments until James broke the silence with a small whimper of pain that sent all his friends to his side.

"James are you ok?" Carlos asked.

"y-ya." Was James pain filled response.

"What happened?" Kendall asked.

"I just moved to fast." James responded. His breathing becoming more ragged by the second.

"Guys my leg burn, is that bad?" James wined.

"Well it's a little infected so will probably burn." Logan explained calmly even though he felt everything but calm.

"Shouldn't we get going?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah let's go." Carlos mumbled.

Kendall walked over and picked up James with a small grunt from him and a whimper from James.

"It's alright James." Kendall reassured. "I'm pretty sure were close to a town."

But James was already drifting off to sleep as he said that. They walked for about 20 minutes when they heard yelling in the distance. I was the first time they have heard another human being speak. So they weren't sure if they were imagining it or not. But they didn't take a chance they ran for the voices as fast as they could.

That I when they came face to face with some hunters.

"Whoa slow down kids what are you doing out here all by yourselves." One of the hunter's names Jim said.

"Yeah these woods are dangerous without some proper hunting gear. " Another one names John said.

"Well um you see our friend chased a dog into the woods on our way to the park and then we got lost. But please help us our friend is badly hurt." Kendall explained and showed then James.

"O man Jim that looks bad." The third hunter Kenny said.

"Come on boys get in the truck." John said.

It was one of those big trucks where it could hold eight people comfortably. John sped down the highway at a dangerous speed but didn't care he was a cop and had to get this kid to a hospital fast or he might not make it. After 20 minutes they pulled into the hospital parking lot and everybody jumped out and ran into the hospital.

Once the nurse at the front desk saw James in Kendall's arms she immediately called for a gurney and 10 nurses ran out and pick up James and ran him through the back doors. Before any of the boys could figure out what happened. Jim spoke.

"Well let's sit down and wait."

All the boys nodded and sat down in a seat. They were all on the verge of tears their best friend had just been taken from them and they have no Idea how bad off he is. All they could do is wait and hope for the best to come.

SOOOOOOOOOOOOO how was that! Yay their rescued and Logan almost died. So how many of you guys like the hunters and did you get what I was talking about in the last authors note? No? Well then I shalst explain. See first James saved Carlos then Kendall and now Logan he saved all of his friends and now they need to save him. I thought that would be kinda cool well the next chapter is the last chapter. I'm kinda losing interest in this one if you guys didn't figure it out already. OK well REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. its all over

Ok so this is the last chapter of Bitten. so sad I know. But I hope you guys like reading it because I enjoyed writing it. And like it said in the last chapter I will try updating every day or every other day so yay. You guys should be happy im following that. O and this story was spell checked by hollys follies! YAY. Ok enough blabbing on to the story!

Disclaimer: This second disclaimer and im already annoyed by it!

**The boys sat in the waiting room in silence until Kenny spoke. **

"**Is there anyone you boys can call and have come down here?" He asked.**

"**Huh?" Kendall responded.**

"**You know like parents or guardians somthin?" Kenny explained.**

"**O-oh y-yeah um my m-mom, I-I can call her." Kendall said dazed.**

"**Ok there's a pay phone right over there, do you have enough money."**

"**Umm yeah I do." Kendall mumbled as he walked over to it.**

**He put the money in and dialed his mom's number and heard it ring. He stood there waiting for his mom to pick up. When she finally did he heard tears in her voice.**

"**H-hello?" Mrs. Knight said with tears in her voice.**

"**M-mom?" Kendall asked.**

"**Kendall where have you been, are you ok, what happened?" Mrs. Knight asked a billion questions in one minute.**

"**Mom I-I'm at the hospital." Kendall whispered in the phone his voice breaking.**

"**Oh my god. Kendall are you ok please tell me you're ok."**

"**Y-yeah mom I'm fine." He reassured his distraught mother.**

"**G-good what about the other boys are they ok?" she asked about her other sons.**

"**Logan and-and Carlos are ok." He said with tears running down his face. "Mom its James, James is why we are in the hospital. Mom he's not well!" Kendall started sobbing on the phone**

"**Mom I-I don't k-know what to d-do. I don't- don't know how to help him. Please help me." Kendall sobbed on the phone.**

"**Kendall, Kendall baby I need you to calm down ok. W-where are you do you know?" Mrs. Knight asked.**

"**I-I don't know let me ask." Kendall turned to one of the hunters. **

"**Um hey do you know where we are?" he asked.**

"**I believe we are in the west Los Angeles medical center." He replied.**

"**Ok Katie and I are on our way. Stay put ok?" His mother asked.**

"**Ya ok mom bye." Kendall said with defeat in his tone.**

**Kendall hung up the phone and then sat down next to Logan and Carlos who both had tears in their eyes. **

**3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 **

"**Katie honey we need to go somewhere so get ready ok?" Mrs. Knight told her eleven year old.**

"**ok mom but did they find the guys?" Katie asked nervously. She secretly hoped so they have been missing for 3 days.**

"**Yeah honey they did and we are going to meet them, so get ready ok?" **

"**YES! Katie squealed with delight and ran to get her shoes."**

**She came back with tears in her eyes she was so happy they found her big brothers.**

"**Katie sweetie what's wrong?" Mrs. Knight asked with concern in her voice. "did you hurt yourself?"**

"**No im just really happy they found them." She told her mother.**

"**Oh Katie me too honey me too." Mrs. Knight said as she pulled Katie into a hug. Then they left to get the boys.**

**3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 **

**A frantic mother and a young Katie ran into the hospital a looking for the boys. When they finally found them they ran as fast as they could to hug them.**

"**Oh my boys!" Mrs. Knight sobbed. "I missed you so much."**

"**Me too." Katie piped in.**

**Then they all sat down while the boys explained to Mrs. Knight and Katie what happened.**

**A few hours later a doctor came out and called the Diamond family. Kendall, Carlos, Logan, Katie, and Mrs. Knight all popped up at once. The doctor eyed them for a second and then said with a chuckle **

"**wow that's a lot of people waiting for one kid."**

"**Yeah, yeah we know now is James going to be alright or not!" Kendall said/yelled.**

"**Kendall!" Mrs. Knight scolded.**

"**He will be better than ever." The doctor said softly "would you like to see him?"**

"**Yes." Everyone answered at once. **

"**Im sorry only three people at a time." The doctor said **

"**You boys go I can wait." Mrs. Knight said.**

"**Thanks mom." Kendall said already walking towards the hall way with all the rooms.**

**Mrs. Knight went to thank the men that brought her boys home while she waited and Katie fell asleep on one of the chairs.**

"**Ok this is it." Kendall said before opening the door.**

**They saw a limp James laying on a white metal railing bed. With a bandage on his arm, leg and chest. He had no shirt on just some blue scrubs. His friends ran directly to him and sat down near his bed. All the commotion woke him up. When he opened his eyes he saw the three faces of his best friends starying down at him.**

"**Hey guys." James managed to say.**

"**Hey James how ya feeling buddy?" Carlos asked.**

"**Im good what about you guys?" James asked.**

"**Were fine but we should b worrying about you." Logan answered.**

"**Yeah, yeah ok whatever." James replied playfully.**

**The boys stayed with James the whole time he was in the hospital. He got released on crutches after a 4 night stay in the hospital.**

**But they were glad to be home and Carlos promised to never chase another dog again.**

Sorry about the crappy ending and ya I know it was rushed. I just wanted to get over and done with this story. Because one of my friends died yesterday and I really miss them it makes me cry thinking about it. They committed suicide. I couldn't stop it because I moved. So now I feel horrible I wasn't there to help. But you guys probably don't care so I will ask a question instead of ranting Do you guys think I should some one shots? is my writing worth one shots? PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
